Charlie Skaggs
Charles "Charlie" Scaggs (born October 25 1965) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name 2 Cold Scorpio (or Too Cold Scorpio). Scaggs has competed in ECW, WCW, WWE (as Flash Funk) and Pro Wrestling NOAH. He currently competes for Pro Wrestling Unplugged, where he is the reigning Heavyweight Champion. Wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1992-1994) He debuted in WCW as Ron Simmons' mystery partner at the Clash of the Champions in November 1992. He also had a brief reign as WCW World Tag Team Champion, teaming with Marcus Bagwell in October 1993. Although he was released in 1994, Scorpio competed on the WCW-produced pay per views AAA When Worlds Collide and Kollision in Korea in 1994 and 1995 respectively. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1994-1996) Scaggs debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling in 1994, where he had four reigns as ECW World Television Champion and one reign as ECW Tag Team Champion with The Sandman. During his simultaneous reign as Television and Tag Team Champion, he insisted on being referred to as 2 Gold Scorpio. He was a part of several classic ECW matches using his aerial tactics to impress the crowd, and had feuds with wrestlers such as Taz, Shane Douglas, Sabu, and Mikey Whipwreck. Scorpio lost a memorable match to Taz in which he was jumped afterwards by Doug Furnas and Lance Wright's bodyguard (Brakus). Taz came out to make the save and gave a memorable speech afterwards. "I don't do this a lot. I ain't never heard of anybody named Flash Funk but I know someone named 2 Cold Scorpio and tonight 2 Cold Scorpio showed up. The wrestler, the athlete, the superstar I admire. Now brother I'm done blowing smoke up your ass and don't go off on me either, but if you want to wrestle for a real promotion you're welcome in my locker room." Taz raised his arm left the ring they played 2 Cold's music and he danced. On June 10 2005, Scorpio wrestled at the ECW reunion event Hardcore Homecoming, defeating Kid Kash. World Wrestling Federation (1996-1999) Scaggs made his WWF debut on November 17 at Survivor Series 1996 under the name Flash Funk. During his time there, his gimmick involved dancing, wearing a zoot suit, and being accompanied to the ring by his "Fly Girls" or "Funkettes" (years before the WWF would debut an admitted pimp, The Godfather, who was accompanied by his "hoes"). He later reverted to the Scorpio name re-teaming with WCW teammate and friend Ron Simmons through the summer of 1998. He would soon after become a member of Al Snow's JOB Squad, but it wasn't a success. In late 1998, Flash Funk competed in the WWF's Brawl For All tournament, replacing Ken Shamrock. However, he lost in the quarterfinals to The Godfather. In early 1999, Scorpio requested time off due to personal problems, but was instead released. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2000-2006) After being released from the WWF, Scaggs made sporadic appearances for Extreme Championship Wrestling, which included a challenge (against then champion Mike Awesome) for the ECW Championship on the December 10, 1999 edition of ECW on TNN. Scorpio would compete for All Japan Pro Wrestling until native members of its roster defected to form Pro Wrestling NOAH in 2000, and both Scorpio and Vader also joined NOAH. During his tenure in NOAH, he won the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship, as well as the GHC Tag Team Championship with both Vader and Doug Williams. At a WRESTLE-1 GP show in October 2, 2005, Scorpio teamed up with Sumo wrestler Akebono to face the team of Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshinari Ogawa. Return to WWE (2006-2007) In 2006, 2 Cold Scorpio signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, much to the credit of friend Booker T (who brought Scorpio's name to management). Many assumed Scorpio would somehow be used in the revitalized ECW brand, but after being signed, Scorpio returned to using his Flash Funk character in WWE developmental promotion Deep South Wrestling where he also assumed a mentor role. Scorpio was released on May 11 when creative simply could not find anything for him to do. On Raw XV, the WWE Raw special on December 10, 2007, Funk participated in the 15th Anniversary Battle Royal, where he eliminated Steve Blackman and himself at the same time. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Scorpio Splash / Diss That Don't Miss / Funky Flash Splash (450° splash) - Innovated :*''Tumbleweed'' (Somersault corkscrew leg drop) :*''Drop the Bomb'' (Moonsault leg drop) :*''Scorpio Twister'' (|Slingshot corkscrew crossbody) :*''Scorpio Twister II'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Managers' :*Jazz :*Theodore Long :*Fly Girl / Funkette Nadine :*Fly Girl / Funkette Tracy :*Woman Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Wrestling Alliance' :*ASWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (|1 time) - with The Sandman :*ECW World Television Champion (4 times) *'German Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pacific Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Peach State Wrestling' :*PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' :*GHC Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Vader (1, First) and Doug Williams (1) :*Openweight Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Heavyweight Champion (3 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Marcus Alexander Bagwell *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'201' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Most Underrated Wrestler award in 1997 Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles Scaggs, Charles